


Meet-Cute

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek goes to the store because he needs some pyjama bottoms. Stiles just needs a top. Neither of them expect to meet the way they did.





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by or based off the scene from The Holiday when Arthur defines what a ‘meet cute’ is.

Derek stood in front of the clothes rack, staring at the colourful pyjama sets. Folded sets of silky pyjamas in deep colours—burgundy, forest green, navy blue or black—or soft cotton pyjamas that came in red plaid, blue plaid, grey plaid, black plaid. There were sets of shirts and pants with cartoon characters, Hogwarts houses, and comic book heroes printed on them.

He had to admit, he really liked the Superman pyjamas. But he wasn’t there to buy a set, he just needed pants.

A salesman made their way into the aisle, returning some clothes to the rack.

“Excuse me,” he said quietly, stepping over to the salesman’s side. “Are all the pyjamas in sets?”

“Yes,” the man replied.

“I’m just need bottoms,” Derek told him.

“I’m just need a top,” the young man at the other end of the aisle said.

Derek looked up, meeting the young man’s gaze.

He looked close to Derek’s age—maybe a few years younger—with dark brown eyes and a tousled mess of chestnut brown hair. Scattered moles charted constellations across his skin.

He met Derek’s gaze for a second before bursting out in laughter.

Derek blinked in surprise, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m sorry,” the young man said between fits of laughter. “I just realised what I said.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

The young man straightened himself and held out his hand.

“I’m Stiles,” he introduced himself.

Derek shook his hand. “I’m Derek.”

“Nice to meet you, Derek.”

Stiles looked Derek up and down, his eyes narrowing in thought.

“I have a weird idea,” the young man said. “We look about the same size. If we buy a set, we’ll split the cost and you can have the bottom and I’ll have the top.”

“That sounds like it could work,” Derek replied.

“Got your eye on any one in particular?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s eyes darted to the Superman pyjama set for a second, but he shook his head. “No, not really.”

Stiles picked up on his thought. He rifled through the sets of Superman pyjamas until he found one in their size and pulled it down from the rack.

“I’m more of a Batman guy myself, but who doesn’t love Superman, right?” he mused as he stepped past Derek and made his way towards the counter.

Derek dug his wallet out of his pocket and handed Stiles some money for the pyjamas.

Stiles smiled at him sweetly, making Derek’s heart flutter and a rush of heat colour his cheeks.

They bought the pyjamas and stepped out of the store. Stiles pulled the shirt off the set and handed the bottoms over to Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek said.

“Hang on,” Stiles said, digging into his pocket for a pen.

He quickly scribbled something down on the back of the receipt before handing it over to Derek.

“It’s my number,” he explained. “If there’s something wrong with the size or fit or whatever and you need to return the pyjamas, just give me a call. Or…you know, if you want to go out for coffee…”

Stiles bowed his head, unable to meet Derek’s gaze.

A small smile lifted the corners of Derek’s lips. “Coffee sounds nice.”

Stiles looked up at him, his dark eyes full of surprise. A bright smile lit up his face.

“I’ll give you a call,” Derek said, glancing from the receipt to Stiles.

“Cool, okay,” Stiles replied, seemingly shocked that Derek had actually agreed to it.

“Have a good night, Stiles,” Derek farewelled.

Stiles smiled sweetly at him. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
